


Destiny

by orphan_account



Series: seho drabbles [1]
Category: EXO
Genre: Alpha Suho, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Bottom Sehun, Choking, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, M/M, Mating, Omega Sehun, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Spanking, top suho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 22:10:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sehun knows he is supposed to be powerful, but now his body craves a certain alpha...





	Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> a basic one shot, based on a dream I had

The first thing one notices about Oh Sehun are not his ice-cold pale blue eyes, his thin blond hair that is so colorless it is almost white nor his almost ghostlike skin,- not even his height.

Alpha.

Everything about Sehun seems to scream just that. Born to dominate, born to rule, to own, to kill, to devour.

There is strong alpha blood rushing through his veins.

Everyone thinks this, Sehun knows. Even though they don't explicitly say it into his face, he can read it off their scared faces, their knowing smiles and smell it in their scent.

They were all waiting.

Waiting for an alpha. Waiting for him.

He should be able to claim soon - an omega - and impregnate him. Sehun knows he needs to contribute, needs to help the weakening pack with his offspring. Strong pups. He knows.

He knows how Alpha's feel like, how their minds work- what they desire. He knows what to say and what not to say to appear like one.

What Sehun doesn't know is how to feel like them. How to stop pretending and to start being. Therefore he remains an actor - a good one at least.

His coming out of age is soon, and his family is excited, all looking forward to Sehun finally becoming what he is destined to be - an alpha.

In this crucial time his father makes a decision- it's best for Sehun to leave his family house and move in with the Kim's. After all they are the most powerful family in the pack and it can only benefit Sehun to be around the strongest alpha's while he's growing into his new responsibilities. They will be able to tame him, to teach him how to be a good alpha - a strong one - and Sehun doesn't want to disappoint, so he agrees.

When he meets them he puts on his calmest face and gives polite, but cold smiles.

It doesn't feel right to be away from home, Sehun feels lonely and scared. This new environment seems to be made for an alpha but he finds nothing attractive about it. He hates the people, all fake smiles and loud laughter and more than ever, he feels like a failure and not like himself.

The lead alphas arrive a week later to celebrate Sehun's birthday. He meets the head of the Kim family at dinner and it's awkward but he manages to keep his poker face. Mr. Kim seems to be satisfied with him and makes no attempts to throw him out.

It's his younger brother who keeps Sehun's thoughts occupied. Sehun meets him on his way back to his room. He bows and almost falls over, his legs shaking with nervousness. The man is small.

Really small. Dark brown hair.

"Nice to meet you, Oh Sehun," he says, smirking. A knowing look on his pale face.

He is perfection, and Sehun is not the only one who thinks so. The strong alpha scent attracts omega's and beta's eyes, which travel down the hallway into their direction. They can't help it. But as employees of the Kims they are not allowed to show interest so they don't dare to approach.

Sehun's tongue feels thick and he's not sure his words come out right. “Who are you?”

"Kim Junmyeon," comes back, and Sehun is reminded of his position. Alpha. He takes a deep breath and fixes his face as a blank slate, void of all feeling.

He is here to learn how to be a strong alpha, Sehun reminds himself once more.

Junmyeon's rough hands feel like home against his own, laying claim on him. He forgets to let go, forgets shaking hands is nothing more but a friendly gesture and that he isn't supposed to feel this way, to think this way, to be this way.

The alpha in front of him smirks at that, and softly draws his hand back, leaving Sehun utterly confused and helpless. Then, before Sehun can manage to turn and run for his life, Junmyeon reaches over and gently pulls one of Sehun's blonde strands, curls it around his finger and eventually puts it back in his original place.

Their eyes meet and Sehun forgets to breathe.

Suddenly there is pressure on his arm and he is guided up stairs. There is no resistance, even though he knows he should at least pretend he doesn't want to obey, but he can't when it feels so right to do exactly as Junmyeon pleases.

When they enter a room, Sehun feels the anxiety rising and his sanity tells him he should excuse himself and leave, instead of letting himself get dragged around by a small - and very cute - alpha.

Before he can make an attempt to leave Junmyeon turns and stops right in front of him, their chests almost colliding. Sehun feels him watching, waiting for him to say something. He looks with expectancy, willing to let Sehun make the choice to leave.

Sehun doesn't want to.

There is something about Junmyeon that makes him want to stay. He had never been so sure about something in his life. Sehun couldn't explain to himself why he felt this way, and wondered briefly if this longing was simply a result of Junmyeon's alpha scent.

"Sehun," says the alpha and gives an almost apologetic smile as he releases his arm. "Are you aware?"

Sehun blinks in confusion and looks down at him, noticing how Junmyeon's eyes roam over his face.

"Aware of what?" Sehun stutters, and closes his eyes briefly as Junmyeon's fingertips come up to his hair just near his temple.

"I was told to train an alpha," he replies in a soothing tone, softly touching Sehun's cheek. "But it has come to my attention that instead I was granted with a fresh omega."

Sehun can't help it and surrenders to the feeling. He softly leans into the touch, and the warm feeling of Junmyeon's skin takes over his senses, makes him feel all giddy and desperate for more.

A whine escapes his thin lips at the loss of touch.

His first instinct is to demand more, to give Junmyeon the order to touch him wherever Sehun wants him to but he holds back. There is something about the way the man speaks, walks - even stands, that makes it very clear to Sehun that him being bratty isn't welcomed. It might be at a different time but not now, and Sehun obeys.

"Do you want me to leave?" Junmyeon asks, and Sehun gives a tiny shake of his head. Nothing about the alpha made him want to leave.

Nothing.

He knows that Junmyeon is an alpha and that he is supposed to be one too, knows that the way he feels for the man is wrong but none of it really matters to Sehun in that moment.

Junmyeon lifts his eyebrows, and his eyes land on Sehun's mouth. "In my thirty years of life - most of it spent as an alpha - I have never wanted to own someone." He inhales a shaky breath. "Not like this. Not the way I want you."

Sehun doesn't know how to react. He is used to compliments, and deep down he also knows that he is somewhat decently looking, but hearing something like this out of Junmyeon's mouth and not out of a beta's or omega's is something entirely different.

Everything is suddenly incredibly hot. What remains are Junmyeon's cold hands on his waist- it's everything he can feel besides the overwhelming heat.

He wants. For the first time in his life Sehun wants something- someone. Sehun's mouth quivers with the desire to take the alpha in, to feel the softness of Junmyeon's lips against his own.

Junmyeon is smiling now, but there’s a sadness behind his eyes that confuses Sehun. He wants to be touched so badly, wants Junmyeon to want him just as much but he knows he's not what the elder is looking for- after all, he is destined to be an alpha. Despite his growing desire for the man, he bites down on the corner of his mouth to stifle the ache between his legs.

He could barely meet Junmyeon's eyes. The alpha must know how much he has gotten to Sehun. He has to know. And Sehun is too weak now, too weak to resist and he allows his instincts to take over, opens his mouth and breathes out a soft, "Please."

It's all that the alpha seems to need. Junmyeon's hands come to rest at Sehun's waist, softly finding their way underneath his shirt. He starts to caress the bare skin, softly squeezing Sehun's sides and pulling him closer. Unwanted pleasure escapes Sehun's throat, and he lets out a small moan.

This seems to please Junmyeon, as he grants Sehun with a warm smile- one that is oddly addicting and makes the younger feel special. He wants to please Junmyeon so badly, wants to be good for the alpha but he doesn't know how.

Junmyeon drags his hands terribly slow upwards, exploring Sehun's skin. The heat in Sehun's groin rises to his head like a swarming fog. He wants more. More warm skin against his own. More touch. More Junmyeon.

The cold air makes him shiver and his nipples painfully tighten. The alpha tears his shirt and leans closer, harshly licking against one nipple. Sehun can't help and gasp, shivering against Junmyeon's tongue. He loses the little control he has left, and whimpers. The alpha's eyes drift up to meet his, a smirk pulling at his lips.

"You like that?" His hands rub down Sehun's sides and grab his ass. Sehun lets out a moan and arches up to the alpha. He nods helplessly, hoping that Junmyeon would understand, unable to form words. The alpha nuzzles his face into Sehun's neck, nipping and kissing down the jawline. His teeth bite sharply into the smoothness of Sehun's skin and the boy shudders. Junmyeon laps the soft, sensitive skin until bruises decorate Sehun's neck.

Junmyeon's hand are on Sehun's rib cage and he starts to trace each rib and purrs as Sehun whimpers. The alpha lifts his head and finds Sehun's ear, licks the shell.

"Junmyeon," Sehun moans,- he needs more, needs to be touched everywhere. The alpha kisses down his jawline again, bruising the skin over his collarbone and squeezing his waist.

"Baby boy," the man breathes against milky skin. He kisses down to Sehun's navel and chuckles against his stomach. The fire in Sehun's core threatens to take over. He can feel every single nerve in his body. A desperate whine breaks out of him.

"What a good boy you are," Junmyeon praises, lips dipping to the flat stomach. Sehun gasps at the feel of the alpha's tongue, soft and warm, against his skin. The flip-flop of his stomach is nothing compared to the throbbing at his core.

After biting the sensitive skin of Sehun's belly, Junmyeon's lips trail across Sehun's chest, to his neck, up to his ear.

Sehun sucks in a breath through his teeth and starts to rub his hips against Junmyeon's thick thigh. He needs the friction, needs to feel more, but the alpha stops him, and pain shoots through his scalp as Junmyeon grabs his blonde hair.

"No," the alpha commands and Sehun stills, not wanting to upset the elder. Junmyeon tugs his hair again, less harsh this time, and pushes Sehun on his knees.

"You do as I please."

Sehun's face flushes and he can feel the tears on his cheeks. He forces himself to nod obediently. He doesn't want this to stop. He knows this is wrong and he should put an end to it but he can't help but feel incredibly turned on by being manhandled like this.

Junmyeon stares down at him, his intense gaze scouring every inch of skin and the heat in his eyes nearly burns Sehun alive. He thinks he must look stupid like this, on his knees, with slightly parted lips and he blushes a shade deeper.

"You are so beautiful," the alpha praises him, and Sehun can't help but feel the need to object. It isn't him who is beautiful, it is Junmyeon. The man is utterly, totally, mind-blowingly gorgeous. On a scale from one to ten, he is a hundred.

Junmyeon lets go of his hair, softly stroking his cheek. One thumb tweaks a nipple and Sehun cries out, pleasure and pain taking over his senses. The alpha continues to play with his nipple, and studies him for a few minutes, his eyes darkening with lust.

Sehun is a complete mess now. His knees hurt, his dick is throbbing between his legs and a wild trembling swaps him from head to toe.

"Junmyeon."

Sehun needs this. Needs to be caressed, needs to be touched, loved, fucked- he wants Junmyeon to use him, to take him here and now, to wreck and bruise him how the alpha pleased.

Junmyeon lets his thumb run along his lower lip and heat slithers along Sehun's spine.

"You like this, don't you?" Junmyeon smiles. He examines Sehun, trying to see beyond the cool facade the boy struggled to obtain.

Sehun shakes his head, but the deep red of his cheeks betrays him.  

Junmyeon strokes Sehun slowly, his fingers sliding over trembling skin, avoiding the nipple now. "You are such a good boy."

Sehun's dick twitches at the praise, and a moan escapes his lips.

The alpha hauls him up, drags him towards the bed and orders him to remove his pants. He obeys quickly, unbuttoning his jeans and tossing his underwear away. His dick is hanging heavy between his legs and for a moment he regrets undressing but before he can do anything, Junmyeon presses his hands on his back, pushing him onto the bed. He cups Sehun's ass, softly squeezing his butt cheeks.

The alpha let's his hands run over Sehun's back, caressing him all over. "Don't move," he commands as Sehun tries to touch himself. He slaps him hard on the ass and grabs his waist. "You are not allowed to touch yourself unless I say so, understood?"

Sehun's dick is painfully hard against the bed sheets and all he wants is to get some friction. He needs to touch himself, needs to stroke his dick now or he might explode. It's almost impossible to hold himself back but he forces himself to hold still, to let Junmyeon control his body.

The alpha lets him lay like this; on his belly, his butt mid-air and his waist securely held up by him. After a painful minute Junmyeon hums in appreciation. "Good boy."

He lets go of his waist and gently kisses Sehun's back. The younger can't hold back anymore. He needs Junmyeon now. He starts to wiggle his butt in anticipation, pumping his hips, fucking the air impotently. Junmyeon meets his action with a smack on his ass. The pain stings and Sehun moans, his heart racing. He continues to wiggle his butt, earning another smack, and another. He clutches to the sheets, his knees trembling with need.

Leaning down, the alpha wraps his fingers around Sehun ankles and gently eases them apart. "Aren't you a good slut?" he asks and Sehun's dick twitches. He nods into the pillow and sighs in pleasure when Junmyeon slaps his butt harshly.

Sehun's nervousness is completely gone now. He's not able to think straight anymore. He had never been with a man before. The sensation, the need, the want to be touched, fucked, owned- it is an entirely new experience to him, he had never felt like this with a woman.

The feeling is overwhelming. He wants to touch Junmyeon so badly, wants to kiss him and make love to him. He wants to hold him or be held and he wants to be wanted- it all made his head spin.

The alpha presses a soft kiss on Sehun's ass cheeks before spreading them. His fingers tease the area around his wet hole, moving in circles that close in gradually. He slips a finger into Sehun, watching the muscle clench around him, Sehun's omega juices coating his finger.

"You know what you are, don't you Sehun?"

With a loud sob, Sehun arches his back, trying to fuck himself on Junmyeon's finger. It feels so good, so right. It hurt too but he doesn't mind.

"My slut," Junmyeon chokes out, answering his own question and pushing more of his finger in. Sehun chokes and cries into the pillow. He feels full in a way that he couldn't describe but it felt so good. So full of Junmyeon.

Sehun loves the rhythm in which Junmyeon finger-fucks him. The alpha knows no hesitation. Fast and harshly he pegs Sehun's spot every time, keeping a strong hand on the back of his waist, pushing him down into the sheets. His grip is strong and dominant, his movements calm and controlled.

"You are so perfectly wet," Junmyeon moans, inserting three fingers this time. Sehun cries in pain, gritting his teeth. The alpha presses them deeply inside of his throbbing hole, and for a moment he is sure he will explode.

"Yeah, fuck me. Fuck me," he sobs against the pillow, too far gone to show much care. Junmyeon moves deep and hard inside of him, fingers pumping in and out, stretching him and combing inside.

The alpha harshly grabs his waist and drags him onto his knees. He suddenly feels empty, and he cries out- he needs to feel Junmyeon inside of him again, but the alpha ignores him and stands up.

"Turn around," he orders. Sehun blinks a few times. "On your back," Junmyeon orders again, opening his belt and taking off his pants. Sehun obeys.

Junmyeon's hard dick springs free, and the alpha takes a few steps towards Sehun.

"Open."

Without hesitation Sehun follows, parting his pink lips. The alpha watches how the head of his cock disappears in Sehun mouth. Sehun's cheeks hollow as he lifts his head from the pillow to take in as much as possible. "Yeah, fuck," the alpha moans. "Take my shaft, you bitch."

He starts to thrust, grabbing Sehun by the nape and holding him in place. He pounds into his mouth, making the younger boy choke on his dick. When Sehun looks up, their eyes lock and the alpha lets his hand slide into Sehun's blond hair as be begins to push himself deeper.

Sehun feels incredibly hard. His own neglected dick is hanging from his body, bouncing back and forth as Junmyeon pounds his crotch against his face. He wants to touch himself, the sweet release so close but he knows he is not allowed to. His body belongs to Junmyeon, his only use is to please the latter.

This humiliation drives him even more mad with desire. Sweat breaks out over his body, his breathing comes in quick swallow gasps between Junmyeon's deep thrusts.

The alpha moans, pushing his hips forward, driving deep into Sehun's throat while he watches his face. He fucks his mouth into oblivion, and Sehun chokes, and cries, tears running down his face. He forces himself to breathe through his nose, taking all of the alpha inside of his mouth. Junmyeon's balls slap against his chin and his jaw aches, salvia dripping from his bruised lips.

The alpha fucks his mouth until Sehun almost comes on his chest. Before that can happen, Junmyeon releases him. Sehun is shivering now, body shaking uncontrollably.

He needs Junmyeon. Needs him now.

The alpha seems to sense his desire and climbs on top of him, straddling him, slowly sliding down on Sehun's body. He cries out as Junmyeon parts his legs and slips between, their dicks sliding across each other.

The alpha stills on top of him, eyes shifting from Sehun's lips back to his eyes. "Are you sure you want this?" he asks, uncertainty clear in his voice.

Sehun's chest heaves. He can smell the alpha scent- strong and so delicious. Everything inside of him yearns for Junmyeon, wants to be claimed, wants to be his. But could he? Wasn't he supposed to be an alpha?

He blinks a few times, confused but then he catches the sad expression in Junmyeon's eyes and his heart clenches painfully. He nods, pressing his fingers into the alpha’s back, and Junmyeon's hand finds his shoulder and winds around him to pull himself closer.  

"Sehun, I want you to be mine." Junmyeon leans his forehead against Sehun's, dragging his fingers through the blonde's hair. It makes Sehun's chest feel full, his blood feel hot. "I cannot have you like this- and not claim you."

His face is inches away from Sehun's and the boy couldn't wait any longer and lifts his head up to kiss Junmyeon. The alpha kisses back, slow and gentle and it's all languid heat, dripping down Sehun's spine and pooling in his belly.

Junmyeon kisses the corner of Sehun's mouth, his nose, his eyes, his forehead then his cheeks, down to his jawline. When their lips find each other again, Junmyeon licks into Sehun's mouth, up against the roof. Sehun whimpers and moans, his thighs trembling. One hand caresses his cheek as Junmyeon kisses him, and he feels so safe, so protected.

He opens his mouth further, pressing his tongue against Junmyeon's. The alpha runs his hands across Sehun's chest, massaging the skin and the muscles there.

 

"Mine," Junmyeon breathes against his lips, and painfully pulls his hair, drawing Sehun's head back. The younger obeys, titling his head to the side. The alpha's eyes are clouded with lust, his pupils wide. He presses his dick to Sehun's ass until just the head breaches the outer ring of muscles, licking over the boy's nape. He let's his fangs sink into the soft flesh, pinning the omega down while pushing his dick fully inside.

Sehun's head falls into the mattress. He can feel hot blood running over his collarbones, and the sweet, hot pain makes him moan like a slut.

Inch by inch, Junmyeon's hard dick spreads him, filling him. The alpha thrusts himself all the way in, deep and hard, and Sehun clenches around him. He screams in pain, tears running down his cheeks, and his body trembles from the assault. Junmyeon feels so big inside of him, stretching and filling him so he is nearly incoherent with pleasure.

Sehun pushes back, meeting Junmyeon thrust for thrust, whimpering. The alpha takes him in brutal, claiming strokes, gripping Sehun's waist and fucking him harder and harder. His mouth explores his body while doing so, instinctively finding every sensitive spot on his chest and throat.

"Fuck me," Sehun begs, "Harder! Please, oh god. Harder! Make me your whore."

Junmyeon pounds hard into his ass, his hands parting Sehun's legs further, grabbing him by the thighs and holding them against his chest.

"You like that? Yeah, you like that you little slut." The Alpha grabs him by the throat, closing around it tight enough to make breathing difficult, but not impossible. He shoves in deeper, slamming into him mercilessly. Sehun sighs deeply with pleasure as he feels the alpha shuddering atop him.

"Fuck me. I'm your whore. Fuck me, claim me," Sehun moans underneath the man, and the finger tighten around his throat. The alpha buries the full length of his cock in his ass, and chokes him harder, laughing at whatever cries of pain that come from the omega underneath him.

He chokes him until Sehun is on the verge of blacking out, and then he suddenly lets go. He puts his arms around Sehun's waist, kissing this tears that run down his cheeks, murmuring to him.

His dick swells and stiffens even more inside of Sehun and his strokes become faster and deeper and then he was cumming, calling the omega's name, murmuring and panting, pushing his cum deep inside.

"Baby boy," he breathes against Sehun's swollen lips and the omega cums all over his chest.


End file.
